Wireless communication devices, such as mobile devices, provide wireless communication services, such as voice communication, data communication or both, via a wireless communication network are increasingly prevalent in society.
Wireless communication services are typically provided on a service contract basis where a subscriber (e.g., a wireless device user) enters a service contract with a wireless carrier to have wireless services provided to the subscriber's equipment: the wireless communication device. To enable such services, the carrier's wireless communication system is configured with subscriber data, such as, but not limited to, subscriber name and billing information, wireless service plan, subscriber's equipment type, and any required information to identify the subscriber's equipment to facilitate wireless communication. The activity of configuring the wireless communication network with such information to enable services is sometimes referred to as network service provisioning. Configuring a wireless device with device enabling information is sometimes referred to as device provisioning.
In a competitive business environment, such as providing wireless services, enrolling or signing-up subscribers is a major focus of carrier activities. Often one or more networks of re-sellers or contract agents work on behalf of the carrier to enroll customers. One aspect of the enrollment procedure is for a customer service representative (CSR) to obtain subscriber information. The CSR then provides the information to the carrier to activate the subscriber's account and enable the wireless services. The CSR may provide the information via a telephone interface to the carrier or electronically through a Web-based interface.